1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable touch structure of a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a detachable touch structure which can be transformed into a mouse form.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable computer such as a notebook PC or a minicomputer is equipped with a touch panel to perform functions of a mouse commonly used with a desktop PC and to facilitate cursor control on a user interface. However, some people are accustomed to using mice and find it inconvenient to use touch panels; therefore, they will use externally and electrically connected mice to operate user interfaces even when their portable computers are provided with touch panels. As such, they have to carry mice along with portable computers and to sacrifice the compactness of portable computers. Besides, it is troublesome for users using wireless mice, because they have to pay attention to the power level of the wireless mice and to replace batteries/recharge the mice to keep the mice working.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device whose structure can be transformed to act as a touch panel or a mouse to eliminate the need for an additional mouse and to save space.